


Día 2: Comida

by pasivagresiva



Series: Akaashi Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's Birthday, Food, Fukurodani is the best club, Gen, Tons of food
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: El día de Akaashi está repleto de comida, de principio a fin ¿Y cómo no? Sí se trata de su cumpleaños.





	Día 2: Comida

El día había comenzado tranquilo, sin mayores percances. Era un día normal en que Keiji se levantó luego de haber batallado un poco con el despertador en la mesa auxiliar. Lo terrible de las mañanas, no era tener que despertarse temprano. En diciembre, había un problema mucho mayor: salir al frío exterior, abandonando la comodidad de una cálida cama, llena de mantas.

Así que se mentalizó y con un único y rápido movimiento, quedó sentado y con los pies sobre sus pantuflas. Los ojos apenas asomaban de su rostro debido a los persistentes deseos de seguir durmiendo. Se puso de pie, tomó su toalla y se dirigió al baño por una ducha.

Con su rostro ya más despierto, y el uniforme encima, bajó hasta la cocina. Apenas abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, sintió el aroma de comida siendo preparada. Se dejó llevar por ella. Olía a arroz y especias y verduras salteadas y pollo. Se encontraba tan embelesado en aquella deliciosa mezcla de olores, que casi pasa por alto que su madre seguía en casa, cocinando. Normalmente, salía de casa unos veinte minutos antes de que la alarma de Keiji lo despertara.

De seguro esa vez le habían notificado que podía llegar más tarde y por eso estaba preparando su almuerzo con semejante calma.

— ¿Mamá?

La mujer se volteó y encontró a su único hijo en el marco de la puerta. Le sonrió por unos segundos antes de seguir revolviendo las verduras en un wok y freír lo que, por el aroma que desprendía, el joven estaba seguro de que era pollo.

— Buen día, hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste?

El chico entró a la cocina y se encargó de abrir las ventanas que daban al patio. Por mucho que amara el olor de la comida de su madre, era necesario ventilar o toda la casa, y peor aún, las ropas de ambos, quedarían olor a fritura. Y aquello no era muy agradable para Keiji, quien gustaba de lucir presentable en todos los aspectos posibles.

— Bien, gracias —tomó el hervidor y preparó té para ambos— ¿Tú?

Su madre tomó su tiempo en responder. Apagó los quemadores y comenzó a ordenar el bento de su hijo y el suyo. Vivían solos, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de Keiji, este podía ser muy glotón. Por lo mismo, había comprado un contenedor para él, más grande que los habituales. Colocó la mitad de las verduras en el mayor compartimiento, y otra mitad de arroz a un lado. Luego, posicionó pequeños trozos de pollo alrededor. Hizo lo mismo en ambos bento y los envolvió. El pañuelo azul y tartán para Keiji. El pañuelo rojo con puntos blancos para ella. El bento de su hijo era casi el doble del suyo. Rió para sí misma y caminó hasta el estudiante, sosteniendo aquel nudo.

— ¿Mamá? —volvió a llamar el chico de los rizos al no obtener respuesta.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Keiji —se encorvó hasta igualar la altura del menor, quien se encontraba sentado, disfrutando de su té y tostadas. Lo rodeó con los brazos— Espero tengas un muy buen día... —colocó el contenedor envuelto en tela— Y que disfrutes de tu almuerzo.

Se quedó perplejo por unos instantes, pero su madre consiguió lo que quería: que su serio hijo único le regalara una sonrisa. Aquello era el mejor agradecimiento a su labor como madre.

— Muchas gracias. Estoy seguro que está delicioso —dijo y volvió a tomar su té. La mujer se había sentado en el lado siguiente de la mesa para acompañarle en el desayuno.

— Pobre de ti que no te guste, eh —le pellizcó la nariz.

El estudiante hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero volvió a reír tan pronto su madre se detuvo.

Después de tal comienzo, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un buen día. Y así lo fue.

Recibió varios chocolates de sus compañeras de clases, un libro de parte de su profesor jefe, un abrazo de algunos amigos y hasta una confesión de una chica de primer año a quien tuvo que rechazar. Pero al menos esta insistió en que conservara la caja de bombones que le había hecho. Akaashi no replicó al respecto, claramente. Y, como broche de oro, comió el exquisito y contundente almuerzo que su madre le había preparado.

Sin embargo, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y era que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo se había acordado de su cumpleaños. No los culpaba del todo. Al ser el único de segundo año, sólo convivían en lo que respectaba al club de voleibol, y uno que otro almuerzo. Por supuesto que no sólo hablaban de bloqueos, pases y pelotas Mikasa. Pero, al no compartir durante las clases y recreos como sí lo hacía con sus otros compañeros de segundo, tal vez lo pasaron por alto.

Aunque hace dos semanas, Sarukui le había preguntado qué signo era. Akaashi respondió que era Sagitario, a lo que el número número tres indicó, que entonces su cumpleaños estaba cerca. Keiji asintió y respondió que era el cinco del siguiente mes. Al menos Yamato debería haberse acordado.

Pero nadie lo hizo, y el entrenamiento fue tan normal como siempre.

Cuando ya todos se habían retirado, Tatsuki llamó a Keiji por un momento, pidiéndole si podía acompañarlo a la sala donde guardaban los implementos deportivos. El chico aceptó, con algo de curiosidad. Pero no dudó demasiado, pues Washio era incluso más serio que él. No debía ser nada muy disparatado.

Las luces del cuarto se encontraban apagadas y el chico de los rizos morenos pudo escuchar un par de murmullos. El corazón se le congeló y hasta sintió miedo. Pero al encenderse las luces y escuchar un enorme "¡SORPRESA!" de parte de todos sus compañeros de equipo... Vale, volvió a quedar de piedra, pero de asombro.

Konoha, Sarukui, Onaga, Komi, Bokuto, Yukie y Kaori. Finalmente, Washio, quien se acomodó a un lado de los demás. Todos, y cada uno de ellos llevaba gorros de cartón color blanco, con un pequeño cuadrado negro en la base. Los globos pegados de a tres en las paredes, con el mismo color y dibujo. Finalmente, la mesa, con una bandeja con más onigiris que los que Keiji había tenido frente suyo en toda la vida.

— Bokuto quería que hiciéramos un pastel gigante de onigiris, pero hubiese sido un poco difícil esconderlo —dijo Konoha, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa, mientras le daba una mirada al capitán.

— ¡Era una idea fabulosa! —se excusó.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Akaashi-san.

La menor de las mánagers se acercó al cumpleañero y le colocó un gorro idéntico al que todos llevaban. Además de entregarle una servilleta para que pudiera comenzar a comer las bolas de arroz y demás botanas, sin ensuciarse.

— Muchísimas gracias, Suzumeda-chan.

— "Kaori" está bien... —desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Yukie le puso una mano en el hombro y la acercó un poco a ella.

— Tal vez deberías llamar a Akaashi tu senpai.

El rostro de la chica estalló en rojo. Pero antes de que pudiera disculparse con el de segundo, Bokuto replicó desde su lugar.

— ¡AKAASHI! ¡Tú deberías llamarme senpai!

Keiji ocultó la risa con el borde de su mano.

— Tendría que llamar a casi todos los presentes mis senpai, en dicho caso. Y creo que dejaría de ser especial.

El capitán lo consideró, llevándose la mano al mentón.

— Oh, tienes razón ¡Akaashi, eres tan listo! ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?

Dio un vistazo a la mesa, rebosante en chucherías de todo tipo. Onigiris, galletas, soda, caramelos, trozos de bizcocho y brochetas de fruta. Tal parecía que Fukurodani no sólo se caracterizaba por la fuerza de los remates de Bokuto y la energía de sus jugadores. También eran muy unidos. Keiji sintió que no podía haber ido a dar a un mejor lugar.

Allí era donde pertenecía.

— Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido —dijo con un onigiri a medio comer en la izquierda, mientras otro entero le esperaba en la derecha.

Los jóvenes sabían que debían comenzar a comer pronto, o entre Bokuto, Akaashi y Yukie, sería cuestión de segundos para hacer desaparecer todo.


End file.
